The language of Flowers
by RedHawkdude
Summary: A Oneshot challenge between Vala411 and I Prompt: The language of flowers Rules: Less than 3000 words


A one shot challenge with Vala411.

I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
-

I look up as the bell on the door dings announcing the entry of a customer.

"Hello Toothless, how can I help you today?" I ask when I see one of the few people I know at the school walk in.

"Hey Hiccup, I am looking for some flowers that will be meaningful to a special someone, I am going to give it to them tomorrow on valentine's day" Toothless says while blushing a bit.

"Uh.. Right, can you tell me a bit about them so I can help you choose the right type of flower" I ask him while walking out from behind the counter. 'damn he looks cute with that blush' I think before shaking my head 'no DUMB brain, you know he doesn't think the same'

"Well, They are smart, sassy, comical, inventive. They have beautiful green eyes" Toothless says while looking at me weirdly.

"hmm, I recommend Daffodils, Jonquils, Calla Lilies, Yellow Lilies, White Lilies, Crocuses, Orchid's, a single Rose… ohh and maybe a Variegated Tulip" I continue to ponder about a few others before my thoughts are interrupted by Toothless speaking.

"Any reason why you chose those flowers specifically" Toothless questions me.

"Have you ever heard that when you give a person a certain flower it means something, for a example a rose means 'I love You'" I reply while stepping back behind the counter and pulling out a small sheet that is filled with flowers and what they mean.

"Yes I have but what does that have to do with it?"

"Well, Roses aren't the only flower with a meaning in the world of love, take the Daffodils for an example, they mean 'Unrequited Love' or 'The sun is always shining when I'm with you' and they still have a few more meanings" I tell Toothless, waiving my arms while I talk.

"So if Roses are I love you and Daffodil's mean Unrequited love, what do the other flowers mean, well the ones you recommended anyways" Toothless asks in curiosity.

"Well, Jonquils which are the small white flowers behind you mean 'Love me' or 'Desire'. The Calla Lilies mean 'beauty'" Toothless gives me a quizzical look " and yes the different types of Lilies mean something different" I say before he can ask the question he had on his mind.

"Oh, really, so that's why you recommended 3 different types of Lilies then" Toothless says while smiling in understanding.

"Correct, the Yellow Lilies mean 'I am walking on air' or 'false and gay' depends on who you're giving it to" I say while flipping the sheet over.

"The White Lilies on the other hand mean 'Majesty', 'it's heavenly to be with you', or 'Purity'" pointing to Crocuses on the page as I continue my spiel.

"The Crocuses mean 'cheerfulness'. Oh and everything I am suggesting we have in stock, otherwise the list would be much longer." I pause for a moment to catch my breath a bit while letting Toothless ponder over what he has learned so far.

"I am glad they are in stock, but what about the other recommendations, what are there special meaning?" Toothless inquires.

"The Orchids mean 'Love' and 'Beauty' for the most part. The Rose you already know… what was the last one again" I think while scanning over the list to refresh my memory "OH... right it is the Variegated Tulips which mean… 'Beautiful eyes'. Unfortunately, we only have 2 variegated tulip stems left" I tell Toothless while I motion to the cooler that is holding the last of the Variegated Tulips.

Toothless looks at the cooler then walks over to it to get a closer look at some of the different flowers.

"Hmm. Which ones are your favourite?" Toothless asks me while looking at the different labels.

"Well personally I like the Tulips, Lilies and Daisy's" I tell Toothless, then I walk into the back of the cooler and pick up about a dozen Roses which I take to a small work station in the cooler and start to cut the bottoms off at a 45 degree angle and place them side by side till I have exactly 12 roses side by side on the bench. I place a plastic wrap in a PVC pipe that is open vertically on the bench, I then place the 12 roses in the plastic, rolling an elastic band off the end of the pipe to hold the roses together I place them into a pail of water beside me I walk back out to ask Toothless if he has decided.

"What is your choice Toothless" I ask him as I step out from behind the counter again.

"Well I think I will take 1 Rose, 3 Daffodil's, 4 Calla Lilies and 1 Variegated Tulip" Toothless asks as he walks up to the counter to pay.

"I recommend that you by either 3 or 5 Calla Lilies, because when you are making arrangements you apply the rule of odd numbers because they are more pleasing to the eyes" I suggest to toothless as I head into the back of the cooler to grab his choices of flowers.

"Uh… then I will take 5 of the Calla Lilies then" Toothless says as I exit the cooler with the rest of his flower choices.

"Alrighty, and do you want the arranged and packaged, or do you want to do that yourself" I ask Toothless as I head back into the cooler again.

"Um… I will take them arranged and packaged if I can please Hiccup." Toothless asks with a blush.

"They must be someone really special if your blushing just thinking about them." I say with a chuckle of sadness knowing that it won't be me cause Toothless is straight.

"Yes they are very special, I am going to ask them tonight to be my valentine." Toothless says blushing a deeper shade of red.

"I hope it goes well" I tell him as I place the Rose in first, putting the 3 Daffodil's so there is one to either side and one to the front, I then place the 5 Calla Lilies, then before I full call it finished I put the Variegated Tulip in placing some ferns and greenery around the stems to fill it in so it looks more pleasing to the eye.

By the end the order of the flowers from left to right, top to bottom, is 1 Calla Lilly at the back, then 1 again in the second row followed by one of the Daffodils and then the Rose in the center, then another Daffodil and a Calla Lily finishing off the second back row. The front row has 2 Calla Lilies on the outside with a Daffodil in the middle. Then greenery fills in the gaps that are left between the stems.

Wrapping it up in floweriest paper I had him the flowers. "That will be 59.85, or 60 if you're paying cash" I tell him as I enter it into the till.

Toothless sets the flowers on the counter gently before removing his wallet and removing a 2 Fifty dollar bills and placing them on the counter.

"Alright, your change is 40 dollars, how would you like it, in 20's, 10's or 5's" I ask as I press the enter button on the till causing it to open the cash drawer with a ding.

"I will take a 20, 10 and ,5-dollar bill" Toothless says causing me to pause as I am pulling out the bills.

"You realize that leaves 5 dollars right Toothless" I question as I pull out the final 5 and hand all 4 bills to him.

"Yes I do, the other 5 Dollars is for you, to treat yourself to something for valentines day" Toothless says as he puts one of the 5 dollar bills on the counter in front of me.

"Toothless… You know I can't take that." I tell him sternly.

"But you will take it." He says as he walks out the door of the shop cause the doorbell to ring again.

Glancing up at the clock above the door I notice that it is past closing time causing to me to start with surprise at the fact that I spent 45 minutes with Toothless without even realizing it.

Quickly closing up the shop and making sure that all the flowers are in the cooler and in water I exit through the back and get on my bike heading to the small basement apartment I am renting from a nice old couple since Stoick kicked me out for being gay.

Arriving at my apartment I enter through the side door. Taking off my shoes I place them on the shoe rack, I then remove my coat and put it on a hanger placing it above the shoes.

Hearing shuffling footsteps I look up and see Ruth peek her head around the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Good evening Ruth" I say as I walk towards the kitchen door she is standing in.

"I thought I heard you come in… You're just in time for supper Hiccup" Ruth says before she returns to the dining area where she came from.

Sitting down at the dining table I made small talk with Ray and Ruth while eating a roast beef dinner.

About halfway through the dinner there was a knock on the door, I go to get up but Ruth stops me. "Let me get it, you have had a long hard day at the florist shop." Ruth shuffles to the door, I listen as the door opens and there is some hushed talking going on.

"Hiccup you have a visitor." Ruth hollers from the front door, she then starts shuffling back to the dining table while I get up and walk over to the door, opening the door I see Toothless standing there with something behind his back.

"Good evening Toothless, what are you doing here this evening." I ask him with a shy smile and a blush.

"Well Hiccup I am wondering if you would do me the honor of being my Valentine this year" Toothless asks while bringing the flowers that I made him earlier out from behind his back.

" Tooth… Toothless…. Yes" I say excitedly before rushing forwards and hugging him them stepping back quickly and looking down in shame, "Sorry I am a bit excited" I say meekly.

"It's fine Hiccup" Toothless says as he comes forward giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek. " I find it cute" He whispers in my ear causing me to blush.

"INVITE HIM IN FOR SUPPER ALREADY HICCUP!" Ruth yells from the kitchen.

"Umm… would you like to come in and me my landlords for dinner?" I say while opening the door and gesturing for him to enter with a blush.

"I would love to Hiccup… also are you doing anything tomorrow?" Toothless inquires while he takes of his shoes and coat which he tosses over the banister on the stairs.

"I am working till noon tomorrow. Otherwise my schedule is free." I say while hoping that this isn't a dream.

"Would I be able to pick you up at 2 pm to go out tomorrow?" Toothless asks with a small blush on his cheeks which looks oh so cute… what Toothless is my crush I am allowed to call him cute.

"That would be lovely" I say while directing him to the dining area before heading down to my room and grabbing one of the several vases that I have stored there.

Meeting Toothless at the table I take the flowers out of there wrapping and put the in some room temperature water with a bit of special plant food solution.

Placing the flowers in the center of the table I sit back down across from Toothless.

"Toothless please meet my landlords Ray and Ruth" I tell him while gesturing to each as I say their name.

"Ray and Ruth please meet a classmate who has asked me to be his valentine" I then gesture to Toothless.

"You have better accepted his question already Hiccup" Ruth says with a stern look my way.

"Yes ma'am I have" I say happily.

"We are going out tomorrow after my shift at the Flower shop"

The next 2 hours before Toothless left went by in a blur, Ruth kept questioning him about what he thought of me, and Ray kept trying to get a question in about what Toothless did outside of college for work. Eventually it was answered but it took most of the evening since Ruth held most of the conversation.

The next morning's shift went by in a snap, making a few sales here and there with people buying last minute bouquets or picking up orders they placed during the week previous. Next thing I know I am standing in front of the mirror trying to decide which shirt to wear with my dress pants.

"Hiccup, wear the green one, it matches your eyes" Ruth says well she tries to brush my hair to which I attempt to bat her hands away.

"Alright… Alright I will. Thanks for helping Ruth" I say while hanging up the blue shirt.

"Your like the grandson I never got to have" Ruth says with a smile.

"And you're like the parents I never had" I say before giving her a hug.

"Make sure your back before midnight! And no funny business while you're out alright Hiccup" Ruth says sternly before straightening my collar and giving me a pat on the back.

"Enough… Enough Ruth, He is 19 he can handle himself" Ray states gruffly.

"I know, it is just he is finally getting himself a date" Ruth says with a sly grin.

Just then the doorbell rings right as the grandfather clock strikes 2 pm.

"And there he is… Quick Ray hand me the camera" Ruth says as I open the door for Toothless.

"Quick photo before we go Toothless" I say as I turn to face Ruth putting my arm around Toothless's back but at the same time not touching him, you know just making it look like it is touching on the photo.

Toothless then bows and takes my hand. "After you good Sir" He says Jokingly causing all of us to laugh loosening the tension I have.

He leads me down the walk and opens the passenger side of a red Mazda Miata.

We spent the first part of the afternoon touring through the Hanging Gardens in Berk, then we went out to the Café Creperie, which is a small crepe restaurant that over hangs a George that flows through the town. Toothless booked the finest seating on the patio overlooking the river, the meal was served with candles and some wine or beer depending on what was ordered.  
Then for the grand finally Toothless took me out to rose bridge where couples drop Rose heads off of the bridge and down the river along with setting some roman candles free.

We made it back to my house by 11:30 pm, where Ruth was sitting in the main area waiting for me.

"How was it Hiccup" She asks me once Toothless Pulled away promising another date in the upcoming weeks.

"it was amazing, and romantic" I say blushing before going into detail about what we did that afternoon and evening.

A/N

I hope that everyone enjoyed this short Toothcup One-shot about the language of flowers.


End file.
